


Buenos augurios AU

by Aexa15BB



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Es Rung/Whirl es insinuado pero shhhh, Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: -- Todos estuvimos de acuerdo -- dijo Whirl, varios miles de vorns y una buena cantidad de bebidas más tarde, -- que Rodimus era el anticristo --.-- Anticristo es un término humano -- Rung corrigió, igualmente borracho y dejándolo mostrar. -- Acordamos dejar de usarlos después del grifo púrpura -- También conocido como un corto Good Omens AU.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Rung/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Buenos augurios AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Track List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800929) by [GhostHost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHost/pseuds/GhostHost). 



La Tierra era Libra

Cyclonus era un viejo perro de guerra. Había servido a muchos Maestros, vivido muchas vidas. Él era una leyenda solo en este, sin importar sus otros y sus habilidades colectivas podrían hacer que un titán palideciera de miedo. Así que no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando fue llamado nuevamente antes de que su vida actual hubiera terminado, para servir una vez más.

Aunque no le importaba. Este fue el más grande. El mech que siempre había esperado servir. El comienzo de su destrucción: el profano.

El portador de Unicron.

No crecería con este mech, como lo había hecho con sus Maestros anteriores. En cambio, Cyclonus serviría en su forma completa, un guerrero fuerte y letal. Sería el general de los ejércitos, el ejecutor de todos los comandos que exigía su Maestro.

Al menos, eso es lo que había _pensado._

Comenzó como siempre, recibiendo un conjunto de instrucciones. Estos eran un poco ... inusuales, pero este Maestro era inusual, así que hizo lo que se le dijo. Fue a firmar su nombre en la lista de Lost Light, el único que no es Autobot que lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Su Maestro también se inscribiría para viajar a bordo de esta nave, lo sabía, y su Maestro no era Autobot. Las instrucciones decían que solo serían dos, y Cyclonus solo podía imaginar por qué. Quizás tomarían el barco. La pandilla. Quizás los matarían. Quizás el barco era solo una cosa para llevarlos del punto A al B.

No lo sabía. Mientras Cyclonus encontrara a su Maestro, no le importaba. No era su voluntad hacerlo. Lo único que le preguntaba era su propósito.

Su Maestro, al reunirse, lo reclamaría. Le daría sus órdenes, lo único destinado a definir el núcleo del ser de Cyclonus. Fue difícil volver a escribir la codificación que estaba allí, ya que no estaba siendo rehecho para su nuevo Maestro, pero no se podía deshacer. Tampoco sería combatido; más bien, Cyclonus estaba ansioso, con cada paso de su ser, por descubrir su nuevo propósito.

Su _verdadero_ propósito.

Porque esto fue el Maestro para acabar con todos los maestros Cyclonus nunca volvería a tener un propósito.

Subió a bordo del barco. Sentado en el bar. Esperé.

Supo en el momento en que su Maestro entró por la puerta. Cyclonus se puso de pie solo después de comprobar que estaba presentable. Después de asentir decididamente para sí mismo, lentamente se acercó.

Esto fue. Este fue el día. El momento. Una cantidad igual de sed de sangre y entusiasmo lo atravesó cuando atrapó la banda óptica de su Maestro. Las cosas que haría en nombre de este Maestro ...

Eran indescriptibles.

Estaban _esperando._

Cyclonus caminaba más rápido, temblando de anticipación, ansiando su propósito.

Hoy fue el principio del fin.

xXx

Whirl no se cayó del pozo tanto como el cisne se zambulló de él. Swan se zambulló con ambos dedos medios sostenidos en posición vertical, lanzando un grito que muchos asumirían más tarde que terminó siendo la razón por la que se vio obligado a someterse a Emperata. Un poquito de venganza cósmica, una broma y una declaración, todo en uno. Whirl podría haberlo revertido en cualquier momento, por supuesto, siendo lo que era, pero nunca lo había hecho. En cambio, decidió que todo el atuendo lo hacía aún más demoníaco que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse hecho a sí mismo y caminaba como un orgulloso ave de tierra, ansioso por lucirse. [ [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800929/chapters/%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D) ]

En contraste directo, Rung se había ofrecido como voluntario para irse.

No eran demonios ni ángeles. Tenía nombres completamente diferentes, pero esos nombres se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. En su lugar, eligieron los nombres de la Tierra, encontrándolos divertidos de una manera que les provocó miradas sospechosas de otros de su especie.

Ya no hablaban con ninguno de _esos_ mechs. La comunicación se redujo realmente a unas pocas reuniones al año. Reuniones realmente decepcionantes, en el caso de Whirl (- ¿¡Quién se pasa siglos tratando de envenenar un mech!? -, se había quejado, a Rung una vez, mientras alimentaba la versión de un pato de algún planeta lejano. - ¡No importa a toda la _tripulación_ que trabajó en Overlord! -)

El punto era que los demonios siempre habían vivido en Cybertron (o más bien, con el núcleo de las principales especies del planeta, ya que el planeta mismo estaba en una situación bastante desesperada) pero solo un Ángel residía permanentemente en él, y alguien tenía que tomar el manto. A pesar de una serie de ofertas de retiro, Rung continuó defendiendo vigorosamente la posición y mantuvo que era el más adecuado para ella.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero el amor de Rung por los datapad podría haber sido un factor decisivo.

Independientemente de cómo llegaron allí, lo hicieron, y su posición como seres físicos visibles significaba que sus vidas, inevitablemente, se cruzaron. Siempre se habían conocido, por supuesto. Es difícil no hacerlo, cuando viviste durante toda la creación del planeta. Con el conocimiento llegó una amistad incómoda, que en este punto, floreció en algo un poco más y ahora hicieron de todo, desde cubrirse los turnos de los demás hasta comprarse pequeños obsequios para las vacaciones de diferentes planetas.

Y ahí es donde realmente comenzó este lío.

Con un demonio y un ángel, decidiendo durante el almuerzo, compartir la custodia del ser destinado a destruir el mundo.

La pobre _no_ necesita la misma oportunidad, después de todo. ¿Y quién mejor para darle eso, que ellos?

xXx

\-- Soy Cyclonus -- Dijo el viejo jet, arrodillándose ante el robot más pequeño que tenía delante. Su Maestro no era un robot temible, sino más bien pequeño. Se sentía joven a pesar de la edad obvia de su constitución, sin duda un engaño de su propio poder. -- ¿Qué deseas de mí?

\-- ¿Perdón? -- Su maestro gorjeó, la banda óptica parpadeó. Su voz era más alta de lo previsto. Cyclonus trató de no hacer una mueca. Su maestro aprendería los gruñidos profundos, los aullidos del campo de batalla. Solo necesitaba un poco de práctica.

Pero su Maestro no dijo nada más y aunque no era su lugar, Cyclonus lo empujó suavemente.

\-- Mi proposito." Cyclonus preguntó, con la cabeza inclinada en sumisión, el cuerpo tenso mientras su Maestro retenía la respuesta. ¿Quizás su Maestro sabía que estaba siendo juzgado? Si ese era el caso, ¡nunca había querido hacer daño! ¡Las cajas de voz chirriantes siempre se pueden arreglar!

\-- No, no te estoy siguiendo. ¡Lo siento! -- dijo su Maestro, preocupado y buscando ayuda de los mechs a su lado. Cyclonus trató de no fruncir el ceño, _¡su Maestro no debería preguntarles!_

Tal vez solo... tuvo que reformularse a sí mismo. Su Amo era joven después de todo, en chispa. No era la primera vez que un Maestro estaba confundido al principio. Pero todos atraparon el rato. Finalmente.

\-- Estoy aquí para servirle -- Cyclonus le dijo gentilmente, calmando su voz de lo temible que había sido un minuto antes, cuando se presentó por primera vez. "¿Qué quieres que sea?"

\--¡Oh! -- su Maestro casi saltó en su lugar, el campo parpadeó de felicidad ahora que entendió lo que Cyclonus quería Cyclonus compartió su sonrisa. El mecha más grande trató de evitar temblar, trató de concentrarse mientras su Maestro hacía su proclamación:

\-- Gracias, pero realmente creo que todavía no estoy preparada para algo así --. Debió haber visto caer la cara de Cyclonus, porque se apresuró a agregar; -- ¡Pero necesito un compañero de cuarto! Si estás de acuerdo con eso, quiero decir. No estoy lista para tener una cita ni nada, ¿pero tal vez más tarde? ¿Después de que nos conozcamos más?

Cyclonus lo miró abiertamente ahora, su propio campo se llenó de confusión cuando Su Propósito se deslizó en su lugar.

Iba a ser _compañero de cuarto_ y, tal vez, más tarde, algo más.

Qué forma tan extraña de comenzar el apocalipsis.

xXx

\-- Todos estuvimos de acuerdo -- dijo Whirl, varios miles de vorns y una buena cantidad de bebidas más tarde, -- que Rodimus era el anticristo.

\-- Anticristo es un término humano -- Rung corrigió, igualmente borracho y dejándolo mostrar. -- Acordamos dejar de usarlos después del grifo púrpura.

\-- Su título completo es tan... -- Whirl agitó una garra, ignorando a Rung mientras su óptica se difuminaba en los bordes, -- ... ew, aunque...

\-- el Portador de Unicron es un título perfectamente temible, creo. Yo también creo -- y aquí Rung suspiró, las rejillas de ventilación aleteando de una manera que no distrajo en absoluto al 'Copter sentado frente a él,' también creo que estábamos equivocados.

\-- ¿Cómo nos equivocamos? ¡Voló a Nyon! -- Whirl protestó, arrastrando las palabras. -- ¡Ese es un comportamiento tan anticristo que me sorprende que el grandullón mismo no golpeara a Roddy en ese momento! --. No, realmente lo era. Todos habían mirado al cielo después de ese fiasco. Sin embargo, Primus había permanecido en silencio, así que, después de varias miradas, gestos y encogimientos de hombros preocupados, siguieron adelante.

\-- No lo creo, fue una decisión moral que tomó para salvar a todos los demás -- eso le había costado mucho al procesador de Rung salir. Una pena, ya que Whirl no entendió nada de eso. -- El _menor_ de dos males -- Rung tenía un punto que estaba tratando de hacer, pero estaba un toque más allá de él. Contempló intentar explicarse y optó por tomar otro trago. Whirl bebió con él.

\-- Ya sabes -- dijo después de un momento, -- todo esto no se siente bien.

\-- Lo sé -- Rung dijo con tristeza, en su bebida. No quería que el universo se acabara. ¡Piense en todo lo que contenía! ¡Como la tierra, y son pandas y delfines! ¡Sus modelos de barcos! Adele! [ [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800929/chapters/%E2%80%9C#note2%E2%80%9D) ]

\-- No, no -- Whirl negó con la cabeza, luego sus garras, dejando que su bebida chapoteara. -- Me refiero a Roddy. No tiene razón.

Rung resopló. -- Bueno, eso lo sabíamos. 

\-- No _oooh_ \-- Whirl gimió, arrastrando la palabra. -- Quiero decir, él no se siente bien. ¡No, no como el Anticristo!

\-- Portador de Unicron -- Rung corrigió de inmediato y luego frunció el ceño. – Sabes -- añadió luego, después de darse un momento para pensarlo, --tienes razón. No lo hace. Siéntete como él. Pero si no lo es, entonces ...

\-- -quien es -- Whirl terminó, con un asentimiento ansioso.

\-- Eso no está bien -- Dijo Rung, tratando de poner su cabeza en una mano y fallando por completo. -- _Ellos_ nos dijeron que era él. _No_ pueden estar equivocados, ¿verdad?

\-- Pero no lo hicieron. Di que fue específicamente él quien es -- La bebida de Whirl estaba por toda la mesa ahora, el 'Copter había olvidado por completo que estaba en su garra -- Y la cosa es, la cosa _es ..._

Y Rung tarareó su acuerdo porque sí, sabía de qué se trataba.

Primus estaba a cargo de todo. No, el mismísimo jefe (o el jefe del jefe) de Rung and Whirl. Y Primus se movió de forma extremadamente misteriosa, por no decir tortuosa.

Primus no jugó a los dados con el universo; jugó un juego inefable de su propia invención, que podría compararse, desde la perspectiva de todos los demás jugadores, a estar involucrado en un juego oscuro y complejo de Civilization, en un juego fallido, con enemigos sin etiqueta y una computadora que asigna valorar puntos al azar para todos sus jugadores. [ [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800929/chapters/%E2%80%9C#note3%E2%80%9D) ]

También tenía un _horrible_ sentido del humor.

Así que su discusión no terminó ahí, con los dos mirando sus bebidas con una lenta y profunda comprensión de que podrían haberla cagado. En cambio, el mundo que los rodeaba explotó en un estallido de luz blanca brillante y se iluminó con un grito. Un grito que resonó en todo el universo. Sacudieron las esferas celestiales. Hablaba de pérdida y seguía y seguía _._

Ángel y demonio intercambiaron miradas de amplia óptica, antes de parpadear para alejar los efectos de sus bebidas [ [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800929/chapters/%E2%80%9C#note4%E2%80%9D) ] y saltar, para unirse al caos, saliendo de la puerta de la oficina de Rung. Porque conocían ese sonido y supieron con la misma rapidez que _habían_ cometido un error. Se habían desviado a sí mismos, o tal vez habían sido desorientados, y en su fracaso, habían perdido por completo la oportunidad de dar forma a las cosas que estaban por venir.

El universo se estaba acabando.

Sin embargo, Rung y Whirl todavía estaban decididos a llevarlo a cabo. También podría, incluso si no hubiera nada que pudieran hacer.

Llegaron un poco tarde, pero aún a tiempo de presenciar la respuesta, si se puede llamar así, a todos sus problemas.

\-- ¡Que alguien le ayude! -- Tailgate gritó, todo su cuerpo brillando de una manera que solo podía definirse como _divina,_ Cyclonus se acurrucó contra él. Las viejas heridas de los mechs se curaban ante la óptica de todos, mientras Tailgate lloraba y el aceite de todas las cosas comenzaba a llover del techo. Aceite, azufre, ¿y eso era un toque de golosinas gelificadas? Whirl y Rung intercambiaron otra mirada de incredulidad, momentáneamente sorprendidos por los roles que se suponía que debían desempeñar, mientras la respuesta a todo lentamente dejaba de sollozar en el suelo frente a ellos. En cambio, y solo después de que Cyclonus se curó, Tailgate se incorporó. Tenía hipo, pero se le estaba yendo. Su campo se aplanó antes de encenderse una vez más, esta vez con un estallido de conocimiento, del tipo inigualable por nadie antes. El aceite se detuvo, el azufre se desvaneció y los geles rebotaron inofensivamente para asentarse en el suelo. Los restos se despejaron, en cambio, milagrosamente reparados.

\-- Creo -- dijo Whirl lentamente, deseando no haber renunciado a los efectos de la tranquilidad de alto grado tan pronto, -- encontramos el mech que nos faltaba -- Rung no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando, con una mano apretada contra su pecho. Porque, obviamente, lo habían hecho.

Tailgate era el Anticristo. (O el Portador de Unicron, dependiendo de su preferencia.) Esto era tan obvio como el desorden que rápidamente hizo crecer un lago en el piso del pasillo.

Él también aparentemente, no iba a acabar con el mundo. Lo cual fue tanto un problema como un alivio. (nuevamente, dependiendo de su preferencia).

El ángel y el demonio que se apartaban torpemente del camino sabían cuál preferían, y esperaron ansiosos a que Tailgate decidiera cómo iban a caer las cosas.  
Por supuesto, sabemos lo que eligió hacer. Lo que, al final, no fue nada en absoluto. [ [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800929/chapters/%E2%80%9C#note5%E2%80%9D) ]

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Más de unos pocos demonios menores sabían de buena fe que Whirl había contemplado seriamente un cambio al detectar un Black Bentley de 1926. Nuevo, un dueño y bien cuidado. En cambio, lo había robado.
> 
> 2 Rung era una gran fan de Adele y la había conocido dos veces. Sostuvo que ella era la artista más agradable que había conocido desde que se había topado accidentalmente con un viejo cibertroniano famoso en la edad de oro.
> 
> 3 Whirl juró de arriba abajo que Gandhi lo había atacado personalmente, dos veces.
> 
> 4 Porque se suponía que los ángeles y los demonios no debían emborracharse, pero podían, y podrían hacerlo con la misma facilidad. Solo pensé un poco.
> 
> 5 “Quizás todo sea parte de un gran plan inefable. Todo ello. Tú, yo, él, todo. Una gran prueba para ver si todo lo que ha construido funciona correctamente, ¿eh? Empiezas a pensar: no puede ser un gran juego de ajedrez cósmico, tiene que ser un solitario muy complicado. Y no se moleste en contestar. Si pudiéramos entender, no seríamos nosotros. Porque es todo ... todo ...  
> INEFABLE, dijo la figura que alimentaba a los patos.


End file.
